folditfandomcom-20200222-history
Elementary
A recent chat with Ytttrium soon revealed that most of the elements discovered in a mine near the Swedish town of Ytterby on the island of Resarö in the Stockholm archipelago have been taken as Foldit user names. (Hence "Ytttrium" with a triple-t.) A more systematic survey of the periodic table is presented below. Surprisingly, sulfur, copper, and many others are still there for the taking. Many of the newer element names toward the end of the table are still free. For example, oganesson, joined the list in 2017. Several variations of the faux Latin placeholder "ununoctium" have been claimed, but the name Oganesson itself is still open. User names are capitalized as they appear in Foldit. Only "Iodine" and "iodine" appear to collide in case-space. A surprising number of these links give "access denied" or "you are not authorized to access this page" errors. Maybe these users in question transgressed with regard to the Foldit community guidelines, or maybe they asked for their accounts to be deleted. These unreachable entries are marked "N.A." below. Many user names contain "silver" and "gold", and lets not get started on "tin". The Foldit search tools aren't good at finding needles in haystacks. Some further refinement is needed. #Hydrogen #lithium #Helium #beryllium #boron (N.A.) #carbon (N.A.) #Nitrogen #oxygen #fluorine #Neon #Sodium #Magnesium can be yours! #Aluminum or Aluminium can be yours! #silicon #Phosphorus #Sulfur can be yours! (sulphur is taken.) #Chlorine can be yours! #argon #Potassium can be yours! #Calcium can be yours! #scandium (Go Ytterby!) #Titanium can be yours! #Vanadium can be yours! #Chromium #Manganese #iron #cobalt #nickel #Copper can be yours! #ZinC (close enough, N.A.) #gallium #Germanium can be yours! #arsenic (N.A.) #selenium #Bromine can be yours! #Krypton #rubidium #Strontium can be yours! #yttrium (also Ytttrium, go Ytterby!) #Zirconium #niobium #Molybdenum #Technetium #Ruthenium #rhodium (N.A.) #Palladium #Silver can be yours! (But plenty of "silver" names out there, and Argentum is taken.) #Cadmium can be yours! #Indium can be yours! #Tin may be available, too many Martins and Christines and Justins and Justines to be sure. Stannum is taken. #Antimony (Stibium is still available.) #Tellurium can be yours! #Iodine and iodine (both give "not authorized", that must sting) #Xenon (N.A.) #Cesium and caesium #Barium can be yours! #Lanthanum can be yours! #Cerium #Praseodymium #Neodymium (N.A.) #Promethium can be yours! #Samarium #Europium can be yours! #Gadolinium (Go Ytterby!) #Terbium can be yours! Go Ytterby! #Dysprosium #Holmium #erbium (Go Ytterby!) #thulium (N.A.) (Go Ytterby!) #Ytteribum can be yours! (Although ytterbium001 (N.A.) and Ytterbium176 give tribute to that Ytterby quarry.) #Lutetium (early user, started 05/09/08) #hafnium (N.A.) #tantalum (N.A.) #tungsten (N.A.) and Wolfram (N.A.) #Rhenium can be yours! #Osmium (N.A.) #iridium #platinum #Gold may be available, but it's hard to be sure, lots of "gold" names are taken. And there's Aurum (N.A.). #mercury was another day one player from 5/9/08, and quickly went on to other things. hydrargyrum at least finished some intro puzzles. #Thallium #lead and plumbum #Bismuth #Polonium can be yours! #astatine (N.A.) #radon (N.A.) #Francium #Radium #Actinium #Thorium #Protactinium is taken, but Protoactinium can be yours! #Uranium #neptunium #Plutonium can be yours! The isotope Plutonium244 is taken, but didn't make it to it's half life (80.8 million years). #Americium can be yours! The isotope Americium-241 is taken. #Curium #berkelium #californium #Einsteinium #fermium #Mendelevium (N.A.) #Nobelium can be yours! #Lawrencium can be yours! #rutherfordium #Dubnium #Seaborgium can be yours! #Bohrium can be yours! #Hassium can be yours! #Meitnerium can be yours! Eka-iridium is also free, but unnilennium is spoken for. #Darmstadtium can be yours! Eka-platinum is free, but ununnilium was taken 16 November 2007, about a year and a half before the official launch of Foldit. #Roentgenium can be yours! Eka-gold is also at liberty, but Unununium is in use. #Copernicium is engaged, but Eka-mercury and Ununbium are free. #Nihonium can be yours! Eka-thallium and ununtrium are also there for the taking. Lots of other proposed names may also be in play. #Flerovium can be yours! Eka-lead is available, ununquadium as well. #Moscovium can be yours! Eka-bismuth has never been picked, nor has Ununpentium. #Livermorium can be yours! Eka-polonium is up for grabs, so is Ununhexium. #Tennessine can be yours! Eka-astatine can be snapped up, so can Ununseptium. #Oganesson can be yours! So can Eka-radon, but UnUnOctium is gone, along with ununoctium0118, ununoctium118, and the isotope Ununoctium294. Category:Humor